Major Payne at Canterlot High
by Krieg cormac
Summary: In order for Canterlot high to win high school institute of the year, they must first win the equestrian military games. Along with Changling attacks. So Principal Celestia is forced to start a rotc program. Unable to find somebody to teach this class she is sent the most unlikey person ever, Major Benson Payne


It was a bright sunny, beautiful day at Canterlot high when Principal Celestia received a phone call from the school district.

"Yes I understand that the school must have a rotc program, but I don't know who to hire for this kind of job. Canterlot high never had the need for it." Principal Celestia said speaking into the phone.

"Don't worry, the district will send you one of the best rotc teachers to help you get started out. Beside, you were going to get this call one way or another, especially after the Changlings attack on the city." Came the replie from a voice that sounds like he was a voice actor in a game that she hated, while Luna loved it.

"Very well. When will he or she arrive?" Celestia asked. She heard a muffled laught.

"Soon." Then the phone hanged up.

Then her door opened revealing her sister and vice-principal Luna.

"Who was that sister?" Luna asked.

"It was the district. They want Canterlot high to have a rotc program and win the equestrian military game or else we won't get the best high school award along with my raise. Plus they said that we would eventually have to start the program." Celestia said before covering her head with her hands.

"Cheer up. I know that you don't condem any type of violence with you being a pacifist Tia, but you will have to make due." Luna said trying to cheer up her sister. "Do you want some cake? Well get your favorite Italian bakery. You know, the one with the tv show. We can go get it after work."

"No it's not that. It means that I am going to have to pay his salarie out of both of ours. So no more new video games, but I will take the cake." Celestia said sadly.

[b]"Noooooooo"[/b] That day several people went home deaf.

[hr]

"Major Payne reporting for duty." Said a dark skinned man saluted after he walked in his superiors office.

"At ease Payne." Said The Colonel. He was a tall old man with a tan from being out in the sun too long with a scar over his

Left eye.

Payne noticed several medals in a case on the shelf on the wall. As well as another older man standing next to him holding his hat in his hand and a folder in the other.

"You will be assigned to an high school for their ROTC class, Payne." The Colonel said. Turning to the older man. "I wish you luck at Crystal prep Sergent Hartman."

"Thank you sir." The now identified Hartman said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Now Payne, you will be sent to Canterlot high. As I said before, you will teach their rotc class as they don't have one." The Colonel said looking at Payne in the eyes.

"Sir with all due respect. Why must I go and teach these kids for sir? I should be out in the field fighting the Changling terrorists." Payne asked hoping to not go there.

"Because the school district as for you personally. And I quote " Hartman was too obvious, plus I love that Major Payne movie." The Colonel replied.

"What movie?" Payne asked confused.

"I don't know, but if you do this. You will get the promotion to lieutenant colonel that you so desire." The Colonel said with a smile that made Payne uncomfortable.

"I will do as you command sir." Payne said saluting " When do I start."

"You will start a week from now. Here are your paper as well what you will teach for that week and on your way out, lock the door." The Colonel said gesturing to a folder that was really thick.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down." Payne replied before grabbing the folder and walking out the door locking it, but not before giving another salute.

"Oh. I know you won't let me down." The so called Colonel said before he rip off a mask over his face revealing a bald man with light blue eyes. They were eyes of a killer.

The bald man walked up to a door that was next to his office before opening it revealing the real Colonel with his mouth gagged and covered in bruises and cuts from torture. The man walked up to the Colonel taking off the gag.

"Payne will stop you. He will make your death painful." The Colonel spat out.

"No he won't. There is always pain-killers for that." The bald man laughed at his own joke. Before stabbing the Colonel in the chest and cutting his throat with the switchblade he had in his pocket. "No witnesses."

The Colonel then fell down to the ground dead. Blood was spilling everywhere. Soon, most of the ground in that room was covered in blood. The bald man then walked out the room locking it up again. Walking back to his desk, he took out a small phone. He then dialed a number before they answered.

"My Queen. It has been done. With Payne and Hartman out of the way, we will not be stopped in taking over the city." The bald man said speaking into the small phone.

"Good my child. Return to base. We will send a operative to replace you. We must prepare for the future." A seductive female voice said through the phone.

"One more thing my Queen." The bald man said.

"What is it." The voice asked.

"What do we do with the body." He asked.

"Leave it but don't let anybody else see it. Your replacemet will need it for his mask." The voice replied.

"As you command my Queen." He said as the other end hanged up.

He walked to the window in the office opening up the curtain revealing the the nearby city lights.

'This will be the dawn of a new era' the bald man thought.


End file.
